Remote computing often involves the remote use of a display and the transfer of data to allow a remote display to be displayed locally. Other computing environments also require the transfer of visual data, for example video streaming, gaming, remote desktops, and remote video conferencing, among others. To address solutions for transferring visual information from which an image may be rendered, several compression techniques and video codecs have been developed and standardized. However, traditionally, video codecs apply to entire frames of a video stream and are unable to provide smooth user experiences at high frame rates.